disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Coralie
'Queen Coralie '''is a character from ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is the Queen of the Mermaids of Neverland and ruler of Neptune City. Background Queen Coralie is beloved by all the mermaids and the creatures of Never Sea. Personality In terms of personality, compassionate, kind, sweet, somewhat snobbish, self-centered, and has a tendency to act aloof to those she finds beneath her, particularly Captain Hook, whom she can never remember or pronounce his name correctly during their first meeting. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Queen Coralie was briefly mentioned in the episode "Treasure of the Tides". Izzy joins Marina, Stormy, and the mermaids on a quest to find the Mermaid Queen's Throne hidden beneath the waves of Hidden Cove. Queen Coralie first appeared in the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue" while traveling through the depths of the Never Sea when she is captured by Captain Hook and his crew as a ransom to gain control over the mermaids treasure. Meanwhile, Marina and the mermaids prepare show in the honor of Queen Coralie when Jake and his crew soon arrive with gifts for the queen when they receive a message in a bottle from Hook demanding a treasure for Coralie's safe return, and soon set a course to rescue her. But Captain Hook soon regrets capturing her, as the queen's ego was too much for him to bare to the point where he was willing hand her over to Jake and his crew. Queen Coralie reappears in the episode "Trading Treasures". The queen comes to Pirate Island needing Jake and his crew assistants retrieving the Golden Glam-Shell from the Octopus while she finish her preparations for her Fin and Frolic dance party. Queen Coralie returns in the episode "The Mermaid Queen's Voice". Queen Coralie was set to host and preform a concert at Mermaid Lagoon, but comes down with laryngitis right before the concert begins. Jake and his crew knew the magical waters of Fa-La-La Falls would restore the queen's voice. Unaware to the young pirates, Captain Hook desired to host his own concert for the inhabitants of Neverland and refuses to be upstaged by the mermaid queen. Jake and his crew finally return to Mermaid Lagoon with the Fa-La-La water but as Jake was about to hand the bottle to Queen Coralie, Captain Hook swoops in and manages to steal the bottle. This is short-lived as Hook is quickly scolded by his mother who arrives at the lagoon as Queen Coralie's guest. Mama Hook reveals that Queen Coralie is one of her dearest old friends. Ever since their days at the Never Land Academy of Pirates and Mermaids, Coralie was Mama Hook's favorite pupil. Mama Hook donated the giant seashell Coralie uses for her concert. It was also revealed that Coralie only wanted to perform in Mama Hook's honor. Not one to go against his mother's wishes, Captain Hook reluctantly return the bottle to Queen Coralie, restoring her voice. Cubby overhears Captain Hook sulking that he only wanted to perform his own concert, and suggests that Hook and Queen Coralie both sing at the concert. Queen Coralie makes a brief appearance in the episode "Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn". Izzy's new friend Cornica, a magical sea unicorn, disappears and Jake suggest they ask the mermaids if they knew where to find her. Queen Coralie and a few of her subjects didn't believe Izzy's tale and had other matters to attend to help. Queen Coralie returns in the episode "A Royal Misunderstanding". Queen Coralie was set to preform a water ballet with her subject at the beach. However, once Queen Coralie arrives, she soon discovers she isn't the only one interested in the beach. King Crab and his crabs also desire the location for their race. Jake suggests both King Crab and Coralie share the location. However, King Crab and Coralie aren't the only ones interested in the beach-Captain Hook also desires the beach for his date with Red Jessica. Queen Coralie reappears in the episode "Sleeping Mermaid". She joins Jake and his crew accompanied by Marina as they collect seashells on the beach, the queen notice a stone message on rock wall warning the dangers of the Spell Shell which has the power to put anyone into a deep sleep. Marina soon finds the Spell Shell, but as she hands the shell to the queen it puts Coralie into a deep sleep. The only way to reverse the spell is if Jake and his crew must convince Captain Hook to help. Hook reluctantly agrees to assist the mermaid queen in order to claim the huge pearl Marina offers for his reward. It wasn't until he learn he had to kiss Queen Coralie to wake her that he refuses to help. But as the sneaky captain attempts to leave, he stumbles backwards due to Jake and his crew tugging at his coat, toward sleeping Queen Coralie, kissing her. Once awake, Queen Coralie learned Hook released her from the sleeping spell through his kiss, to which both agree never to speak of this day again. Queen Coralie makes a brief appearance in "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book". Peter Pan comes to Coralie's assistance dealing with a vicious sea beast that enter Mermaid Lagoon. Episode Appearances *"Treasure of the Tides" (mentioned) *"Jake's Royal Rescue" (first appearance) *"Trading Treasures" *"The Mermaid Queen's Voice" *"Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn" *"A Royal Misunderstanding " *"Sleeping Mermaid " *"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book" (speaking cameo) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Legendary creatures Category:Singing characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Mermaids Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Hybrids